WE 5
|presenters = Mans Zelmerlöw and Loreen |host = SVT |debut = |disqualified = |winner = TBA |image = |director = Shiny Hunter 2.0 |entries = 12 (so far) |return = |withdraw = }} The World's Eurovision 5 (also abbreviated as WE 5) is the second edition of the World's Eurovision. It will take place in Sweden after the victory of Loreen in Serbia. This is the 1st time the contest to be host in Sweden. The contest is scheduled to have only ... semi finals and a final. This edition is a special edition, celebrating the 5th edition of the contest. The theme this edition is : Only songs in the National Language of the country will be allowed. In the fifth edition ... countries will participate. Location For further information, see Sweden About the host city Stockholm (/ˈstɒkhoʊm, -hoʊlm/; Swedish pronunciation: ²stɔkːhɔlm or ²stɔkːɔlm (About this sound listen)) is the capital of Sweden and the most populous city in the Nordic countries; 942,370 people live in the municipality, approximately 1.5 million in the urban area, and 2.3 million in the metropolitan area. The city stretches across fourteen islands where Lake Mälaren flows into the Baltic Sea. Just outside the city and along the coast is the island chain of the Stockholm archipelago. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millennium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by Swedish statesman Birger Jarl. It is also the capital of Stockholm County. Stockholm is the cultural, media, political, and economic centre of Sweden. The Stockholm region alone accounts for over a third of the country's GDP, and is among the top 10 regions in Europe by GDP per capita. It is an important global city, and the main centre for corporate headquarters in the Nordic region. The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Stockholm School of Economics, Karolinska Institute and Royal Institute of Technology (KTH). It hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia. The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for its decoration of the stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world. Sweden's national football arena is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Stockholm is the seat of the Swedish government and most of its agencies, including the highest courts in the judiciary, and the official residencies of the Swedish monarch and the Prime Minister. The government has its seat in the Rosenbad building, the Riksdag (Swedish parliament) is seated in the Parliament House, and the Prime Minister's residence is adjacent at the Sager House. The Stockholm Palace is the official residence and principal workplace of the Swedish monarch, while the Drottningholm Palace, a World Heritage Site on the outskirts of Stockholm, serves as the Royal Family's private residence. Venue Ericsson Globe (originally known as Stockholm Globe Arena, commonly referred to in Swedish simply as Globen (The Globe)) is an indoor arena located in Stockholm Globe City, Johanneshov district of Stockholm, Sweden. The Ericsson Globe is the largest hemispherical building on Earth and took two and a half years to build. Shaped like a large white ball, it has a diameter of 110 metres (361 feet) and an inner height of 85 metres (279 feet). The volume of the building is 605,000 cubic metres (21,188,800 cubic feet). It has a seating capacity of 16,000 spectators for shows and concerts, and 13,850 for ice hockey. It represents the Sun in the Sweden Solar System, the world's largest scale model of the Solar System. Globen was inaugurated on 19 February 1989 after a construction period of less than three years. The first major sporting event was the 1989 World Ice Hockey Championships. On February 2, 2009, the naming rights to the Stockholm Globe Arena were officially acquired by Swedish telecommunications company Ericsson, and it became known as the Ericsson Globe. Format Participants Countries Semi Final 1 In this semi, 19 countries will compete and 10 of them will qualify. , and have to vote in this semi too. Detailled jury and televotes votes from the first semi final Semi Final 2 In this semi, also 18 countries will compete but only 10 of them will get a place in the Grand Final. , and have to vote in this semi final. One country was disqualified and it's as its HoD quit his fonction during the edition. Detailled jury and televotes votes from the second semi final Number of 12 points received by a country in this semi, juries votes. Number of 12 points from the televotes. Grand Final In this Grand Final, 25 countries will fight to have the victory. Detailled jury and televotes points for the Grand Final Number of 12 points received by a country, jury votes for the Final Televotes Returning artists Withdraws/ Problems * : After a poll in the community saying " Would you like the UK to be reunited ? ", mostly of the countries said " Yes ". From this edition, England, Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland are not eligible to take part anymore. * : They first announced they would withdraw but finally, the 14th of July, they announced they would participate. The finally withdrawd. * : WEBU Council decided to accept " Bow Down " as their entry even if it isn't in their national language because it was the only entry they sent. Associated members of the WEBU. * : The Faroe Islands asked to the WEBU to be part of it, the th of August, they entered the WEBU and can participate from next edition. * : Crimea showed interest to participate in the contest and broadcasted the show during the 4th edition. A participation is still non defined.